In Pursuit of His Light
by REIKA RED
Summary: It has been three years since Kagami left for America and Kuroko is now a university student. Kagami has become a professional in the NBA and has cut off all contact with his 'shadow'. When they finally reunite Kagami is cold and dismissive. Has he changed that much? Or, is there another reason he doesn't want to see his shadow?
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko could hear the rain slam into the pavement just outside the gymnasium. He sat in a daze as he watched his team pass the ball around without him. His wrist injury had almost healed, but he was still forced to sit out of practices which gave him far too much time to think.

_Three years._ Three years had passed since Kagami had returned to America, and he had already accomplished his dreams. While he wasn't a starter…yet, he had been drafted into the NBA right out of high school. Kuroko wasn't surprised, though. Kagami was _his_ light. He knew better than anyone what Kagami was capable of, because he was the same as those five. The Generation of Miracles had all gone on to play professional basketball after high school. Kuroko was the only one to go to university.

Luckily, Kuroko's passion for the game never died out and he found himself on the same college team as some familiar faces. He was lost in thought until a large shadow loomed over him. He blinked and found himself staring at a pair of black knee-high socks.

"Just because you're injured doesn't mean you can become complacent, Kuroko. You're 'particular' abilities require you to constantly observe your teammates…so get your head out of your ass and focus!" The captain yelled.

"Ah! Kasamatsu senpai, I'm sorry."

"The captain furrowed his eyebrows and stormed away as the rest of the team stopped for a water break. The seats on both his right and left side were soon occupied by his sweaty teammates.

"Kuroko, is the cold weather hurting your wrist?"

"Your eyes never miss anything, do they Takao-kun? It feels okay, just a little sore."

"Good! Cause, we need our shadow back in top condition!" Takao laughed as he slung his arm over Kuroko's shoulder. However, the mention of his old nickname weighed heavily on the bluenette's shoulders.

"Speaking of being a shadow, were you two able to catch up at all?" Hyuga asked before taking a big swig from his water bottle. Kuroko looked at him like he had seen a ghost. He had absolutely no clue what his former captain was talking about. Hyuga cleared his throat. "I mean, Kagami was in town last weekend for a big exhibition match. He didn't tell you?" Kuroko clenched the tears back as he stood up.

"No, he didn't." He spat before stomping off to the locker room where, luckily, there was nobody around. He couldn't bring himself to tell them that he and Kagami hadn't spoken in over a year and hadn't seen each other face to face since they said goodbye at the airport three years earlier. It wasn't because of lack of effort on his part. He had tried calling, texting, and emailing him several times, but Kagami never replied anymore. He had completely cut Kuroko out of his life and he had no idea why, but it was unbearable. He missed him so much. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he now had memorized. It rang for what felt like forever until a woman's voice came on the line.

_The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected…_

"At this point Kuroko couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He was glad he was all alone, because he was going crazy. _Where is he? What is he doing? Is he okay? Is he happy? Will he never need me again?_ These questions were flooding his head and he was about to give up on the idea of ever seeing his light again. Then, he received a text that gave him a small sliver of hope.

/_Kurokocchi! 😊 Let's play!_/

* * *

A/N

Hey guys!

This is my first story on this app and the first story i have planned in a series of Slash fics from Kuroko No Basuke. The minor characters and pairings that appear in this story will most likely have their own focused story later on so please look forward to that. I hope you enjoy and don't worry...things will get very hot and heavy later on.

xoxo,

REIKA


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, Kuroko hadn't expected them all to show up. The former members of his middle school basketball team had all gone on to fame and fortune after high school and because of that they were all crazy busy. But, one by one they arrived at the Aida's private indoor gym. Even Murasakibara showed up even though he was now based in Hokkaido.

Aomine was the first to arrive and after leaving his driver with a sweet parting kiss, he made his way towards the gym. Kuroko looked at the scene with a small smile. Aomine had really fallen apart after Momoi's rejection and subsequent move to the US in order to follow her boyfriend. It was clear though, that Kuroko no longer had anything to worry about.

The tanned baller yawned deeply while scratching the back of his head. He was clearly still half-asleep.

"Mornin' Tetsu"

Kuroko was happy to see that his old friend was still doing okay.

"It's been a while Aomine-kun. How's Wakamatsu-senpai?"

Aomine simultaneously blushed while looking irritated.

"He still gets on my case all the time…but I guess we're doing alright." He answered. The last part came out as almost a whisper. Kuroko almost laughed. That wasn't exactly what he had asked. Either way he spared his old friend by dropping the subject.

The rest of the Teiko team slowly rolled in. Kuroko got to see Kise and Midorima more frequently than the others because of their local residency, but it was still nice none the less.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled as he ran to envelop the bluenette in a big hug. "Senpai told me you hurt your wrist! Are you okay? He isn't pushing you too hard, is he?"

Kuroko shook his head.

"Kasamatsu-senpai is a wonderful captain."

With that, Kise's face lit up. Unlike Aomine, Kise had always been very transparent about his feelings towards his former captain.

Kuroko's wrist had begun to feel much better over the previous week, so when they all arrived, he joined them on the court for a while. He was kind of relieved to have an excuse to sit out, because honestly, the difference in their abilities had grown so much since high school.

He did enjoy watching the five of them play together, but his mind was still filled with thoughts of Kagami. When they were done playing, Kuroko couldn't take it anymore.

"Kise-kun, Midorima-Kun, you guys played in the Tokyo Exhibition match a couple of weeks ago, right?" They both nodded and Kuroko went on. "Were you able to talk to Kagami at all?" With that it was like Kuroko had stepped on a land mine. They both looked incredibly irked. Especially Midorima.

"Kaaagamicchi!" Kise grumbled. "What the hell was up with him being all distant? And what was that crap about leaving the past in the past?" He ranted. Kuroko's chest grew very tight and twisted. His feelings must have shown on his face, because Akashi quickly approached him. Akashi had always been able to read Kuroko like a book and after reverting back to his true self he became even better at it.

"Tetsuya, are you and Kagami fighting?"

Kuroko actually cracked up at that question. This stunned everyone into silence. They were all officially concerned.

"Fighting requires talking. He won't even answer my calls. He's completely shut me out of his life. It's like you said Kise-kun..i'm just a burden from his past."

Kise looked visibly regretful for his words, but it was Kuroko who apologized. He didn't mean to bring down the mood of their reunion. Nobody seemed to know what to say and surprisingly, as they were leaving it was Murasakibara who approached him.

"Uhh…I don't know what happened Kurochin, but here." He said. He handed Kuroko a snack bar and sat down on a bench. Kuroko accepted his gift and sat with him to enjoy the treat as the others left to go home. They munched in silence until a figure approached from the direction of the train station. Kuroko soon recognized the figure as Himuro Tatsuya. He looked at his giant friend who continued lazily stuffing his face and realized that Murasakibara had probably planned this.

"Kuroko-kun! Long time no see! Atsushi, what's going on?"

Murasakibara finished the bag of chips he was eating and then immediately opened a new one. However, before he ate anymore, he looked at his partner with a rather serious look.

"Murochin, your brother is being an idiot again."

Kuroko shot him a shocked look, but Himuro just chuckled. It didn't take long for him to understand the situation. He then invited Kuroko to join them for dinner so they could talk for a bit. Kuroko didn't feel comfortable intruding on their time together, but he couldn't help it…he would give anything to hear more about Kagami.

When they got to the hotel Murasakibara and Himuro were staying at they gave Kuroko their room key.

"We just have a quick team meeting. Can you wait up there until we're done?"

Kuroko was confused. They could have just met up afterwards, but since he was already there, he just went along with it. When he got up to the room, he let himself in and was immediately floored by the place. It was huge. He didn't have time to take it all in though, as the bathroom door creaked open.

"Tatsuya, is that you?"

Kuroko stood frozen in place as he was met by a half-naked and wet, really wet, Kagami. It was his light. It was really him. Kuroko couldn't believe it. It felt like all the air had been stolen from his body and the weight lifted from his shoulders. He really did love this man. His voice came out as a strained whisper.

"Kagami-kun…"

* * *

A/N

Hey guys!

I know this chapter felt like a lot of background or setup, but again i am using this story as a launching point for the others, but this story wont have any focus on the other couples. It is purely Kagami X Kuroko. It will, however, set up the timeline for the entire series. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy it so far. Look forward to more updates in the next few days. I am a student though, so I apologize for any delays.

xoxo

REIKA


	3. Chapter 3

You know when you have a difficult problem and then something clicks and suddenly everything makes sense? That is how Kuroko felt in that moment. Kagami was only a few feet away and Kuroko actually had to contain his desire to uncharacteristically throw himself at the red head. He didn't know if it was love or lust but, for him at least, it was as if a magnetic pull existed between them.

It was then that he realized that Kagami was practically naked except for the tiny towel tied around his waist. He had always had an impressive body, but in the three years that they hadn't seen each other he had gotten…bigger. Kuroko was pulled from his leering by a voice that was deeper than he remembered.

"Kuroko?!" Kagami asked shocked, but his tone quickly turned sour. "What are you doing in my room?"

Kuroko was taken aback by the anger in Kagami's voice. He was more concerned, though, with what the red head had just said.

"Himuro-san told me this was his room. He asked me to wait up here for him."

Some unknown emotion flashed in Kagami's eyes. Whatever it was, he quickly shut it down and he sighed.

"Well, it isn't. I don't know what Tatsuya's intention was by giving you my room key, but you should go. I have no interest in seeing you." Kuroko was officially angry. It was like when they first met in high school. Kagami was dripping with a superior attitude, and the bluenette wasn't having any of it. "So, Kise-kun and the others were right? Now that you're a big shot who made it into the NBA you think your better than the rest of us?"

Kagami clicked his tongue fiercely and it was as if Kuroko was being stabbed in the chest.

"I see you're still hanging around with those guys." He huffed as he closed the distance between them with two strides. "Listen. I have no interest in bringing up the past. You should leave." Kuroko met his gaze head on without flinching. He then stepped into the red head's space.

"I'm not afraid of you Kagami-kun. And, I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Kagami didn't say anything. "I understand that we can't play basketball together anymore, but I don't understand why you insist on cutting me out of your life. Do you really have no need for me anymore?"

He wasn't sure what exactly happened next. All Kuroko knew was that in an instant he was flat on his back on the mattress and Kagami was hovering above him. He tried to distract himself from the near nakedness of the man on top of him, but it was getting harder by the second. He was confused by his body's response to the situation. He had realized that his feelings and longing for Kagami probably went beyond that of normal friendship, but he had never had a physical reaction to a man before. He didn't have time to process this new feeling, though, because before he knew it Kagami was pressing their lips together.

It was rough and sloppy, and it wasn't long before their tongues were wrestling with each other for control. Kuroko gave into the feeling almost immediately as he clutched at Kagami's broad, muscular, and very naked back. The distance between them quickly disappeared as Kagami deepened the kiss. A moan escaped Kuroko's lips as Kagami palmed his excitement through his basketball shorts. His hand was hot as it slipped under the waistband of his boxers. He gripped his, now stiff, length firmly and began stroking the bluenette in rhythm with the movement of their lips. Kuroko was on the verge of coming undone when Kagami broke the kiss. He quickly flipped the smaller man onto his stomach and began leaving hot, wet kisses on the back of Kuroko's neck. Kagami began teasing the area around Kuroko's hole, when the latter's voice came out in a gasp.

"Kagami-kun, wait…"

The red head did hesitate for a moment but then returned his lips to Kuroko's ear. This time however, he didn't kiss him.

"You know I haven't gotten any action in weeks. If you really want to be of use to me I wouldn't mind you coming to fulfill my needs. You're a pretty good substitute for a woman."

The reality of the situation finally washed over Kuroko as he shoved Kagami off of him. Kagami let out a dry, cold chuckle.

"Why are you getting shy now? You were so into it a minute ago."

Kuroko moved on instinct. His fist flew into the bigger man's jaw and despite his lack of power, Kagami fell right on his ass. The bluenette glared down at the stranger before him. He didn't know this person. This was not the man who had saved him many years earlier. This was not the man who saved his basketball. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but we're not done here." Kuroko spat. He then grabbed the back of Kagami's neck and yanked him forward until their faces were inches apart. "Once you cool your head and calm down, I will come back and we will have a proper conversation. Don't you dare run away again."

With that, Kuroko stormed out of the room. He didn't even acknowledge Himuro, who was leaning against the wall just outside the room. He just made his way to the nearby elevator and as soon as the doors were closed, he collapsed with his face in his hands. He felt the heat race to his cheeks and as much as he hated to admit it, his lower region was still very much awake. He was so angry. Angry at Kagami for being a selfish jerk. Angry at himself for getting swept away. And most of all angry at the fact that despite everything, the way Kagami touched him felt so right, felt so perfect. Just remembering the feel of his skin was making Kuroko hot all over again. Pushing the memories away in a desperate attempt to not come in the elevator he quickly fled the hotel as soon as the doors opened.

Back in the hotel room, Kagami was suffering another right hook to the face. This time it was courtesy of Himuro Tatsuya and he was pissed.

"What the hell was with that charade earlier?" He asked his little brother.

"What about you? Why did you give him a key to my room? I told you I didn't want to see him!" Kagami was rubbing his injured cheek while looking more than a little depressed. Himuro sighed and plopped down on the foot of the bed.

"I still don't understand that. When you first left for America you would always call me asking for updates. 'How's Kuroko?' 'Is Kuroko still playing basketball?' Kuroko this…Kuroko that.. What happened?"

Kagami lowered his head.

"As long as I am around Kuroko can't be free. Not in his basketball and not in his life. I don't want that for him."

"So, your solution was to practically have sex on the bed?"

With that, Kagami's cheeks grew as red as his hair.

"It would be best if he started to hate me because of what I just did." He then lowered his voice. "Plus, he was so cute…I couldn't control myself."

Himuro cracked up and flopped back onto the bed.

"Astushi was right, you are an idiot."

"Hah?!"

* * *

A/N

Hey guys!

This will probably be my last note for a while. I just want you to know that I appreciate the reads and hope you like what this story has in store.

xoxo

REIKA


	4. Chapter 4

The following Saturday brought about the final exhibition match held between the San Diego Seals of the NBA and various professional Japanese teams. This game would once again bring together a member of the Generation of Miracles and the Kagami, the miracle that should have been. Luckily, the game was being held in Tokyo despite the home team actually being from Kyoto.

Kuroko and his teammates sat in the stands waiting for the tip off between these two teams. It would be the first official face off between Kagami and Akashi since the Winter cup three years earlier.

Kuroko had told nobody of his 'little' incident with Kagami the previous week. It wasn't that he was embarrassed or thought somehow his teammates would make a big deal out of it. It was pretty simple actually. He simply had no idea how Kagami actually felt. He didn't think that his best friend, or his partner rather, could become that cold. At first, he thought maybe Kagami was just teasing him, but he had felt how serious Kagami was. With only the towel to cover his 'interest' it wasn't hard for Kuroko to understand that at the very least the red head was physically into the idea of them together. Kuroko then figured he was just being used for physical release. Somehow, this idea made his heart hurt tremendously. He realized he was screwed. He had it so bad.

Meanwhile, in the halls below the arena the two teams were making their way towards the court. Kagami stopped when he ran into Akashi, who's eyes were already observing his every movement.

"Kagami." The former Teiko captain said flatly. There was no discernable emotion in his voice and that irked the red head even more. He didn't show it though. "I hear you no longer have any need for our phantom sixth man."

Kagami's façade nearly collapsed.

"What of it?"

Akashi's face broke into a mischievous grin as he made his way down the tunnel and into the gym. Kagami shook off the distraction and began his own warm ups. After several minutes of easy drills, a loud voice announced each player and the game began.

Kuroko watched as the whistle blew and the ball was tossed into the air for the tip off. It was no surprise that Kagami snatched the ball. He moved down the court with ease and as if to prove a point he mirrored the Winter Cup and dunked right over Akashi's head. Kuroko sighed, his chest feeling heavy and light at the same time. He really did love watching Kagami play the sport they both loved, but it was clear that Kagami really didn't need him anymore. He didn't need him off the court and he certainly didn't need him on the court. Akashi didn't take the challenge lying down though. Using his teammates, he transferred the ball to the other end of the court and after drawing a foul from Kagami he managed to even out the score. Kuroko couldn't tell from where he was sitting, but Akashi must have said something to Kagami, because in an instant the red head had his hand gripped around the smaller man's jersey. After being separated from Akashi and then warned by the referee, Kagami's whole game changed.

Kuroko was so disappointed.

"What the hell is wrong with Kagami? He is all over the place." Hyuga asked nobody in particular.

He was right. Kagami was ignoring the wishes of both his teammates and his coaches. It was like he was trying to play all by himself again. Like the old Kagami. The Kagami that had never met Kuroko.

It felt like the game would never end. Kagami had been pulled at during the third quarter and before the final buzzer could ring out Kuroko made his way downstairs.

He waited near the exit of the arena for a long time and finally the Japanese team began filing out into the parking lot towards their team bus. Unsurprisingly, Akashi brought up the rear and didn't seem at all shocked that Kuroko was waiting for him.

"Kuroko, it's nice to see you."

Akashi had always been able to see Kuroko. To really see him and to predict his actions. However, that was a two-way street. Kuroko looked at his former captain with knowing eyes.

"Akashi-kun, what was with that game?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You obviously said something that threw Kagami off his game." The bluenette accused.

Akashi didn't say anything for a moment. He then stepped into Kuroko's space and lowered his voice.

"You haven't been following Kagami's performance in these exhibition games, have you?"

Kuroko shook his head as his face scrunched up slightly.

"No. But, what does that-"

"He's waffling." Akashi cut him off matter of factly. "All I did was nudge him in the right direction."

With those words and a parting squeeze to Kuroko's shoulder, the captain of the Generation of Miracles disappeared into his team bus.

The right direction? Kuroko didn't understand anything.

"_If you don't need him, then perhaps it's time Kuroko returns to my side."_

Akashi's words continued on a loop in Kagami's head. Frustrated, he threw his game bag on the bed as soon as he got back to his hotel room. He'd like to say that the smaller man had thrown him off his game and that that was the explanation for the utter dog show he had put on that night, but that wasn't true. He knew that. The truth was that his game had been suffering ever since he returned to Japan. His thoughts returned to the bluenette pinned beneath him on the bed, and he knew he needed to make a choice. As he was staring out the window at the growing storm clouds a knock rang out in the suite.

When Kagami threw the door open he was shocked to find the object of his desires standing before him. Kuroko was looking him directly in the eye, like always, but he appeared smaller than before.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami asked him once again. This time, however, his voice was quiet and devoid of any anger.

"I told you we needed to finish our talk. May I come in?" The bluenette asked.

Kagami didn't say anything. He just stepped aside to let Kuroko into the room.

"What's going on? I thought maybe it was just at tonight's game, but you haven't been playing like yourself at all recently."

Kagami sighed in defeat as he slumped down on the mattress. He thought avoiding Kuroko was the best way to settle his thoughts. It appeared he wasn't going to be allowed to do that.

"It's too hard Kuroko. I loved playing basketball with you…and the other guys. I really did, but I love the NBA too. If I choose to stay in Japan then I have to give up on my dream. If I choose the NBA, then I have to cut you out of my life. For me it's all or nothing." He then looked directly at the bluenette. "That applies to basketball…and to you."

Kuroko tried to understand what his former partner was saying.

"I don't understand."

It almost looked like Kagami was on the verge of tears.

"The San Diego Seals want to sign me on for another season, but I have also been offered a spot here in Tokyo." Kagami shook his head. "I don't know what to do."

Kuroko took in his words and processed everything. All of it made sense. His words. His actions. Kuroko understood and he realized that as his shadow there was only thing he could do. He slowly stepped towards Kagami whose head had been hanging. He placed his hand softly on the red heads cheek and lifted his head until their gaze met.

Kuroko's words were soft.

"You say you can't decide, but you've been icing me out for so long it would appear you have already made your choice." Kagami's face twisted up in anguish. Kuroko went on. "I love the way you play basketball, Kagami-kun. I never want to be the reason you don't enjoy it and I never want to be the reason you have to give up your dream."

"What are you sa-" Kagami began, but he was silenced when Kuroko placed a soft and lingering kiss to his cheek. The heat was incredible and Kagami couldn't help the breath he held in shock.

Kuroko stepped back and gave him a small smile.

"Goodbye, Kagami-kun." He said before quickly leaving the suite.

Kagami stared at the door long after his former partner had walked out of his life. He then collapsed onto the bed, his emotions mirroring the raging thunderstorm outside.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys!

So sorry for the delays! Midterms :|

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please like, comment, follow! I am always looking for feedback :)

Also, I know I said I wouldn't do any more notes...but what can I say?

xoxo

REIKA


	5. Chapter 5

The thunder was raging and the rain slammed into Kuroko's back as he stepped out from under the protection of the hotel's warm interior. He couldn't help the bile that was rapidly rising into his throat. He choked back the regret that was clutching at his heart as he began the long trek back to the station. The tears began flowing from his eyes, but he was so soaked he couldn't tell which were tears and which were rain drops.

His mind replayed many moments he shared with his partner in the past. All the smiles, the passes, the fist bumps. Kuroko and Kagami were a team. They were best friends, and now? They were nothing. This had him collapsed on a nearby park bench clutching at his chest. This wasn't like him. He didn't cry. He didn't get worked up. He couldn't believe that Kagami had this kind of effect on him. Perhaps he had always loved Kagami and the sudden realization and then subsequent loss of that love had him shook.

Other thoughts began flooding his head. One day Kagami would get married to a beautiful girl and they would start a family. Kagami would probably teach their kids how to play the sport he loved so much and perhaps he might mention an old friend in high school he used to play with. He wanted that with him. He wanted a future with Kagami so badly, but Kagami's future had no place for him. He was sure he had done the right thing.

His eyes grew heavy and he let out a soft chuckle as the icy rain bore into him. He didn't even recognize that his extremities were rapidly growing numb. Before he knew it the world around him fell into darkness.

"_Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"_

_A warm voice surrounded Kuroko in the darkness. It was as if the voice alone was lifting the weight off of his chest. The voice grew closer and soon fire danced across his skin. Hot hands found their way around Kuroko's waist. They perfectly fit the contours of his body. Soon there was a voice whispering into his ear._

"_Baby, I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. So, please don't leave me again." The voice said. Kuroko recognized the voice but he didn't like that Kagami sounded so sad. He wanted to reassure the red head that he wouldn't leave, but his voice wouldn't come. _

_The voice then stopped as his lips pressed gently into Kuroko's neck. He left sweet kisses along his skin and soon their lips were connected. They moved together in unity and soon Kagami's tongue was begging for entrance. Kuroko didn't hesitate and allowed the hot, slippery, warmth into his mouth. Kuroko wrapped himself around the figure that he couldn't see. He didn't need to see him though. Kagami was like an extension of his own body. He had spent so many hours observing him and tracking his presence that there is know way he wouldn't be able to recognize his partner._

_The lips pulled away and soon he found the strong hands wrapped around his legs and his back. He wanted to scream at Kagami to kiss him again, to never stop kissing him but again the words never came. It wasn't long until the warmth was gone all together._

"_Kuroko!" Someone called to him. "Kuroko!"_

"_Kurokicchi!" Kise? _

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking up at his old teammate and Kasamatsu-senpai. He blinked slowly and looked around at his surroundings. They were in his bedroom. He had no idea what was going on.

"Kise-kun? Senpai? What's going on? How did I get here?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

They shared a look.

"Kagamicchi found you passed out in the park and we happened to be driving by at the time. We helped him get you into the taxi and then had him bring you back here."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagami found him? He thought back to the dream he had just had and his cheeks grew warm. He then heard noises coming from the kitchen and saw the red head's large frame move about the space with ease. His chest tightened. Kagami was there and he was cooking. When Kagami turned around the two men shared a look that neither could make much sense of. However, it was clear enough to Kise and Kasamatsu as they were quickly throwing their coats back on and packing up to leave.

"You're going?" The bluenette asked. His voice a little raspy.

Kasamatsu's eyes flickered between Kuroko and Kagami before letting out a small sigh.

"Yes. We would only be in the way if we stuck around. Call us if you need anything." He added to Kuroko. He then turned towards Kagami. "Fucking work it out." He mumbled. He then grabbed Kise's hand and the two quickly left the apartment.

When it was finally just the two of them there was a heavy tension in the air. After their previous conversation and then Kagami finding Kuroko in such a state, the bluenette had no idea how to break the silence. He didn't need to, though. Before he knew it Kagami was across the room in two strides and wrapping him up in a gentle yet firm embrace. Kuroko felt so secure. Kagami had him. If in that moment the ground were to disappear beneath Kuroko, he wouldn't fall, because Kagami had him.

"What were you thinking?!" The red head yelled without any real anger in his voice. If anything, he sounded scared.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami lowered his voice to a whisper and moved his lips to Kuroko's ear.

"After you left, I couldn't just leave it like that. I ran after you and when I found you in the park you were slumped over on a bench. You were ice cold and you were barely breathing." Kagami tightened his grip around Kuroko and then he pulled back to look into his sky-blue eyes. "I was so worried. You've been out for hours." He said cupping Kuroko's face. The bluenette nuzzled the warm hand.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for looking after me."

Kagami pulled him closer until their foreheads were touching. They inched closer, their noses brushing up against each other. Kuroko's eyes darted from Kagami's own scarlet orbs to his lips as the air between them grew hot. They finally came together in the softest, almost nonexistent ghost of a kiss.

"Wait, Kagami-kun. We shouldn't-" Kuroko whispered. Hs eyes were closed and his own hands had found their way into Kagami's hair.

"We'll figure that shit out later. For right now, just shut up, okay?"

Kuroko's lips turned up at Kagami's bossy attitude and then their lips met once again. This kiss was deeper and there was something else. There was a desperate need to know more, to feel more. Their tongues met in a dance and Kuroko found himself letting go. He let out a soft whimper and Kagami responded by moaning into the kiss. His hands slipped down the bluenette's lithe body and finally settled on the soft globes of his perky ass. Kagami squeezed and Kuroko threw his head back opening his neck to be attacked. Kagami took the invitation and began ravishing his jaw with sloppy wet kisses. He began moving down until he reached the collar of Kuroko's t-shirt. He then brought his mouth back to the other's ear.

"Less clothes." He growled and Kuroko managed a small nod. Kagami pulled away and the two of them rose to their knees. They both watched as the other slowly removed their shirt. The well-defined lines of Kagami's cut abs were far from the milky soft skin of Kuroko's body. Despite that, they each openly ogled the feast displayed before them. Kagami's movements were swift as he pressed the smaller man back down into the mattress. His lips once again met with Kuroko's neck as his hands traveled over the bluenette's body. He then latched onto one of the small nipples that immediately perked up under his tongue's assault.

"Ahh!" Kuroko moaned and the red head smiled at his partner's reactions. He continued toying with his nipples until Kuroko placed a hand on his chest pushing him away. They tumbled over until Kagami was on his back and Kuroko was straddling him. With a mischievous glint in his eye he slid down the bed until he was level with Kagami's crotch. He could see the bulge stretching his sweatpants. He ghosted his hand over the hardness and Kagami sucked in a shallow breath. Kuroko proceeded to nuzzle the member until he ripped the sweatpants and boxer briefs down to Kagami's ankles and freed the imprisoned cock. It bounced to life as it slapped against the tan landscape of Kagami's stomach and Kuroko marveled at it. He lightly traced a line from the balls all the way to the tip with his fingernail and Kagami let out a strangled groan.

"Fuck! Stop being a tease."

Kuroko enjoyed the larger man coming undone beneath him, but decided to let him have what he wanted anyway. He grabbed the head of the throbbing cock and using the precum that was leaking from its tip, he began stroking it all the way to the base. With his free hand he palmed Kagami's balls and played with them a bit until he thought Kagami was good and ready. He then took as much of Kagami as he could into his mouth and began to suck.

"Fuuuck!" Kagami yelled. He gripped at the bed sheets and bucked his hips up for more contact. Kuroko had to hold him down so he wouldn't gag, but he slowly allowed for Kagami to thrust up and meet his movements. He wanted this. He wanted Kagami to fuck his mouth.

"Stop!" Kagami chocked out. Kuroko popped up. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. He had never actually done this before. He wasn't naïve, but he was worried that Kagami was unhappy with his technique.

"What? Was it bad?"

Kagami let out a soft chuckle that warmed Kuroko's heart and then he pulled the bluenette up so he was resting on top of the red head, chest to chest. He placed a soft kiss on Kuroko's lips.

"No way, babe. That was the hottest thing I've ever experienced." Kuroko blushed and buried his face in the larger man's neck. "But, I don't want to come yet. I want you Tetsuya." He whispered. "All of you." Kuroko's head popped up at the use of his given name and Kagami slowly ran his fingers along the bluenette's crease. Kuroko flinched and Kagami immediately stopped. "Is it okay?" He asked.

Kuroko looked away.

"I've never.." He said as his voice trailed off. Kagami moved his arms up and wrapped Kuroko up tightly in an embrace.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you too far."

Kuroko immediately lifted himself up to look down at his partner.

"That's not what I meant!" He said in defense of his words. Kagami was shocked by the sudden outburst but his gaze softened as he ran his fingers down the creamy skin of Kuroko's chest. Kuroko trapped Kagami's hand with his own and leaned down to steal a kiss. As he pulled away, he looked Kagami straight in the eyes. "I want you too." He whispered in his ear. "I want you inside me." He added. He then nibbled the red head's earlobe and turned back to his face. Kagami looked utterly feral. The lust was wafting off of him and his eyes had lowered to half-mast. "But, I never do this…so I don't have anything we need." The words hung in the air for a moment until realization fell over Kagami. He then let out a hearty laugh and pulled the bluenette back down to his chest.

"I guess we'll have to save that for next time." He mumbled into Kuroko's hair. The bluenette's heart was set ablaze by the idea that this wasn't a one-time thing. They spent the next few minutes stroking each other until they both came undone and after a very handsy shower they settled back into bed. Kagami slid in behind the smaller man and hugged him tightly against his body.

"Is it alright if I stay?" Kagami asked. He sounded nervous like he was worried Kuroko would throw him out. The bluenette smiled and laced their fingers together.

"Always."

With that they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys...

sorry for being a tease :/

I don hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

xoxo

REIKA


End file.
